


Letters

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Falling In Love, Letters, Pre-Femslash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: As the snow falls thickly up north, Faye finds something new to write home about.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> fe rarepair week day 1: snow

It rarely ever snowed in Ram village, and when it did, it never looked like this. The horses were getting exhausted as they marched closer to Rigel castle, and half the army looked ready to fall asleep on their feet. Faye was no exception, and she was thankful for Silque's closeness...even if mainly as someone to lean on, really.

"You should rest, Faye. Let Tatiana and I take care of the healing duties this evening, since you fought so hard," Silque said as she guided Faye into their tent, tucking a blanket around her. Faye nodded; normally she would insist on helping, if not for Alm, then for the rest of the team whom she admitted she tended to ignore unfairly at times. But it had been two weeks since her last letter home, and she needed to preserve the feeling left in her fingers.

"Don't overdo it, okay? I-it would be rougher for us if one of the healers got sick." Actually, it would worry Faye the most if Silque got sick. In fact, lately she'd been finding herself rushing to destroy any enemies who got too close to the cleric. Or insisting she be the one to guard her during defense missions. And even though she'd only just recently promoted to Priestess and learned to use healing magic, she found herself trying to help Silque wherever she could.

It helped that Silque was surprisingly forgiving, considering how Faye had treated her at first. But these days, talking to her was as natural as breathing. She felt _comfortable_ around Silque, it was different from Alm or even the others from their group back in Ram.

When Silque left, Faye opened her inkwell, dipped her pen, and turned to a fresh page in the almost-empty journal in which she penned her letters. _Dear everyone,_ she wrote. It took less ink than to write everyone's names, and this had to last her a while. _How are you? Rigel is so cold, some nights I can hardly feel my toes, but lucky for me, Silque..._

Halfway through the letter, she realized she'd mentioned Silque six times and Alm only once, in passing. A chill crept through her, followed by a weird kind of warmth. _I like to write about what's important to me,_ she'd once told Alm.

Had Silque become as important to her as he was? She thought of the battles they'd fought together, protecting Silque, Silque rushing to heal her if she got hurt or used to much energy casting a spell. How safe she felt sticking close to her during matches, or sitting beside her at the campfire as they warmed their hands. The security of sharing a tent, moving their sleeping pallets close together to tell stories and hold hands.

How despite every callus, wrinkle, and rough patch of skin, Silque's hands were the most beautiful she'd ever seen.

Faye smiled, dipping her pen in the inkwell.

_Silque is teaching me more advanced healing spells, so I can better aid the army. She's so patient, it never feels like work! Her voice is so gentle, and her smile when I get something right is..._

The letter ended up being two pages long.


End file.
